<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinding lights and shadows in the dark by FreyjasCastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119479">Blinding lights and shadows in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyjasCastle/pseuds/FreyjasCastle'>FreyjasCastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys' Love, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Headcanon, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyjasCastle/pseuds/FreyjasCastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya sabemos como Crowley le pide  a Aziraphale agua bendita como un "seguro" , pero que fue lo que lo hizo pedirle tal cosa al Ángel?   que paso  por la mente de Aziraphale para ceder ante la petición del demonio?<br/>y otros huecos entre los saltos de historia que tienen en la serie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La Nota</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Blinding</strong> <strong> lights and shadows in the dark</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>La Nota</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Año <em>1862 </em>Inglaterra, en la terraza de alguna cafetería, sentado bebiendo brandy, se encontraba un caído que, a pesar de su semblante sombrío y seco, disfrutaba del clima y de ver a los humanos frente a él pasar. Era otro de sus placeres terrenales, sentir y percibir la marea de pensamientos de la creación perfecta de dios; después de tantos años, le seguía sorprendiendo lo fácil que cambiaban sus valores, sus ideales, por cosas tan mundanas y sin sentido; traicionándose a sí mismos y a los que les rodean ¿por qué? Por una manzana… siempre atraídos por lo más prohibido, aunque tengan las mayores virtudes siempre serán atraídos por aquello que no poseen, como a el mismo…</p>
<p>Entro un flash de una luz cegadora, cerro los ojos y sintió el dulce aroma que lo embriaga constantemente, abrió los ojos y no fue mas que un intruso recuerdo penetrando sus pensamientos, como siempre.</p>
<p> Soltó un suspiro, cruzo la pierna y abrió el periódico del día, después de todo, tenia que buscar algo en que ocupar su mente, ya habían pasado varias semanas que no reportaba nada y sabía que no podía dejar pasar tanto tiempo o vendrían a buscar explicaciones, y lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de alguien de abajo husmeando en su agenda.</p>
<p>“presentación en palacio” y “alta nobleza” se leían en el encabezado social, ocasión perfecta para tentar a quienes mas lo merecen, en su diabólica opinión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El sol ya se había puesto, tomo su sombrero de copa y se dirigió al palacio, llevaba un traje sobrio, en color negro por supuesto una chaqueta de botón alto, zapatos relucientes y un bastón que llevaba su signo distintivo, en pequeños ámbares incrustados relucían dos ojos de una serpiente erguida y lista para señalar al próximo que caería ante sus susurros.</p>
<p>Entro en un gran salón lleno de gente, todos exhibiendo sus grandes joyas y su opulencia, los caballeros listos para mantener charlas extenuantes sobre como engrandecer aun mas sus riquezas y las damas, alabándose hipócritamente entre si detrás de un abanico con colores pastel escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones. Crowley paseo entre los distintos grupos, escuchando conversaciones y puntuando una que otra vez algún comentario como <em>“Invierte más!”</em> o <em>“No seas cobarde! ¡Apuéstalo todo!”</em> alejándose oportunamente para que el susurro se convirtiera en una acción que condenaría al receptor. Como le divertía ver que se hundían en sus propias copas de vino, algunos empujados por él, pero, la mayoría, ahogados por sí mismos.</p>
<p>— “¡Oh mil gracias, otra copa más y es todo!”—</p>
<p>Escucho al fondo de la habitación y busco entre la gente esa voz, definitivamente no estaba entre la gente bailando. Tampoco estaba entre las señoritas sentadas esperando ser invitadas a bailar. Ese peliblanco estaba, como es de esperarse, cerca de la mesa de aperitivos, junto a un ventanal grande que daba justo al jardín de aquel palacio. Aziraphale sostenía en su mano un bocadillo y en la otra una copa de champagne que le habían servido, giro hacia la ventana sonriente, con las mejillas algo rosadas por el licor, seguía a alguien con la mirada, pero una voz conocida lo interrumpió por la espalda. —debí suponer que esta reunión estaría al nivel de tus estándares Ángel— Aziraphale abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y volteo con su clásica sonrisa. —Crowley! Serpiente debí saber que estarías aquí, ¡ya debiste haber hecho tus fechorías demonio!, no te parece el ambiente alegre y exquisito? — dijo extendiéndole una copa de champagne que estaba sobre la mesa. —Me parece más bien que se estaba tornando muy aburrido esto, que caso tiene tentar a las personas, míralos, ¿ellos mismos se tientan unos a otros… pero tú? ¿Qué asunto te trae aquí? —pregunto Crowley levantando una ceja —Pues, asuntos… asuntos más bien, personales. — dijo con tono nervioso —Personales!?— tal vez se vería con alguien, o tal vez estaba esperando conocer a alguien, pero para qué?  El demonio sintió angustia solo de pensar que su Ángel estuviera viéndose con alguien más. —Oh demonio! — bajo la voz un poco avergonzado —Pues ahora que estas aquí tal vez te interesen, tentar a alguien más… veras el Duque de esta mansión tiene una primera edición de un libro y…— <em>maldita sea</em> pensó Crowley aliviando un poco el nervio. —yo estoy seguro que el no sabe que es una primera edición, pensaba amablemente pedirle… pero sería más fácil si alguien por alguna razón…— dijo el rubio en tono sugerente. —Está bien! Déjalo ya, yo lo hago— contesto el demonio, haría lo que fuera por ese ser celestial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El Ángel esperaba sentado en el gran jardín exterior con expresión nerviosa cuando vio bajar los escalones de mármol a Crowley.  Suspiro al verlo bajar y sintió que el rojo subía a sus mejillas, pero al notarlo movió la cabeza para forzarse a ponerse a si mismo en compostura. ——Servido Ángel, no fue difícil, el hombre de pronto comenzó a preocuparse por no perder su cava personal, ¡al parecer alguien acertó la combinación y estaba circulando el vino libremente! Ha ha ha. — le extendió el libro al ángel mientras se acercaba a él, Aziraphale alzo la mano mientras se intentó poner de pie, pero la cercanía de Crowley no se lo permitió, ni dejo que le quitara el libro de las manos tampoco. El demonio se inclino y le dijo —¿No quieres celebrar tu adquisición con una copa? —</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Llegaron a la Liberia después de una larga caminata donde contemplaron las luces de la ciudad, Aziraphale le invito a pasar mientras se retiraba su sombrero y abrigo. —¿Ángel, no estas cansado de esto? — le dijo el demonio mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al sillón donde se sienta Aziraphale. “A que te refieres querido?”- “Olvídalo, te escucho” le contesto, mientras suspiraba y esperaba que con ese aire se fueran sus anhelos, pero era inútil.  Cada que estaba en la librería se inundaba del aroma del ángel, y no podía evitar caer en desesperación, y no encuentra manera de articular el sentimiento que lo embriaga, y lo embriaga más con cada trago que le daba a esa copa. —querido de verdad que no comprendo, si te refieres el constante estarme ayudando, no tienes que hacerlo de verdad! — dijo el Ángel molesto y culpable de haberlo orillado a tentar a alguien para obtener lo que quería. —Por supuesto que no es eso— le dijo Crowley mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al sillón donde se sentaba el Principiado. —Yo… tu sabes que yo moriría por ti…— le dijo teniéndolo frente a frente, mientras se quitaba sus gafas dejando ver sus ojos hipnotizantes. —¡Vaya Crowley, no digas eso por dios! Somos enemigos y nos iría mal si alguien te escuchara decir eso. —  —tú sabes lo que pienso Ángel, lo veo en tus ojos— dijo probando suerte al rozar con el dedo índice la rodilla del celestial quien, sonrojado y nervioso se apartó unos centímetros, los cuales le daban suficiente espacio para seguir respirando sin agitarse. —NO! ¡No sé de qué hablas, me aterra que pienses lo que piensas que a… a decir verdad no sé qué sea y si vas a insistir te voy a pedir que por favor te retires! —  dijo con un gesto alterado y molesto. Crowley no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie… —¡Ángel por favor no me mal entiendas, yo…— —No! Crowley mejor vete, te agradezco las molestias, pero por favor vete! — ya alterado Aziraphale se puso de pie y le guio a la salida; ninguno sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, pero si sentían angustia de aquello.</p>
<p>Al salir, no pudo más que contemplar sobre su hombro la puerta, y miro al cielo deseando jamás haber abierto la boca, se sentía terrible y con un miedo profundo de que lo siguiente que sintiera fuera nostalgia de no ver más a su Ángel; esto lo angustio aún más, al menos quería verlo una vez más, se asomó por la ventana sin que Aziraphale se diera cuenta, escondido en la sombra miro hacia dentro. Ahí estaba sentado en el sillón, pero su expresión era tan distinta, no estaba leyendo y ya no sostenía su copa, la mirada del ángel estaba perdida en el vacío, esto dejo angustiado a Crowley, sabía que pasarían años, tal vez siglos antes de que se volvieran a ver, tenia miedo de extrañarle, escribió una nota <em>Nos vemos en St. James Park mañana, por favor</em>.  La deslizo debajo de la puerta, y se fue siguiendo sus pasos.</p>
<p>Y así lo hicieron, por la tarde del día siguiente, ambos, con semblante serio, se dirigieron al parque donde acordaron, Aziraphale vio, como siempre con una sonrisa a Crowley, queriendo evitar a toda costa cualquier comentario que sacara a colación lo que había pasado una noche anterior.  “Buena Tarde querido! ¿Te apetece que vayamos a cenar a algún lado?” Crowley por su parte con cara larga le responde “de hecho no, he venido por… mejor lo escribí, es mejor porque alguien podría escucharnos” mientras le extendía una nota doblada, eran dos páginas.</p>
<p>
  <em>Se que te da miedo estar solo, especialmente por la noche, lo he visto en tus ojos, se que no puedo permitirme el amor… pero no encuentro razón para estar separados, y no funcionara. Pero por si acaso tengo un plan… agua.</em>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale no creía lo que leía, primero sintió sonrojo en su cara, pero se tornó rápidamente a molestia y colera. Discutieron, le dijo algo que no sentía, pero ya estaba hecho. Se apartaron y en vez de solucionarlo, lo echaron a perder… no había más que hacer… dormir? Tal vez algunos años al menos era una opción para no sentir el peso en el pecho por tanto tiempo.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sirenas en la noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pequeño capitulo de lo que pasa antes y después de la escena en la iglesia con los espías nazis. headcanon  y un personaje extra para darle sentido a la historia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Londres 1941, cierto principiado dueño de una librería leía ansiosamente los encabezados nacionales, la guerra no tenía un panorama alentador para la humanidad; cada día que pasaba se hacía más difícil ignorar las buenas o malas decisiones que tomaban los países vecinos que afectaban a Londres y a su ya no tan apacible vida. Interferir en cualquier modo en el curso de la guerra no estaba entre las actividades impuestas por su gente, pero, como le mortificaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar una manera en la que, por casualidad, en un descuido, entorpeciera algo en favor del "bien" sin tener que usar un milagro. <em>¡Podría ir al edificio de inteligencia, entregar comida por ejemplo! ¡Si y luego!... </em>y la idea ahí se quedaba, más de un mes había estado pensando como entrometerse sin que se dieran cuenta los de arriba, había una parte de él que le faltaba, ese susurro que le daba ideas malvadas, y es que seguir las regalas era lo suyo completamente, romperlas era más bien tarea de... sintió el calor subir a su rostro, ya habían pasado muchos años y generalmente disfrutaba su trabajo y su vida solo, pero...<em>No! Definitivamente no lo necesito para esto tampoco </em>pensó mientras se revolvía las ideas con las manos en la cabeza. le faltaba esa parte "diabólica" en su vida.</p>
<p>— ¿Buen día? ¿Hay alguien aquí? —</p>
<p>Sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la librería al dejar entrar a una señorita, acompañada de un caballero pelirrojo... pelirrojo?! —S...si! ¡Adelante! — generalmente un "está cerrado vuelva después!" es la frase de costumbre, pero esta vez sí que tenía curiosidad, esta persona le recordaba muchísimo a cierto caído perdido.</p>
<p>—Gracias! Mi nombre es Rose y él es August, pasamos de casualidad por aquí y notamos que su Liberia es muy grande, ¡nos imaginamos que aquí podíamos encontrar algunos libros de... poesía! ¡Si de poesía! — pero ambos personajes no tenían otra intensión que reclutar al Ángel para una misión.</p>
<p>Al pasar algunas semanas del encuentro de los espías con Aziraphale, solo quedaba recibir las ultimas instrucciones y, por su puesto sin desviar sus actividades milagrosas impuestas, podría poner su granito de arena para terminar esta guerra que le fastidiaba de sobre manera. Se dirigió al Arco de Wellington donde sería el último encuentro; llego antes de la hora pactada y se quedó contemplando el monumento, le levantaba muchísimo el espíritu pensar que su contribución con unos cuantos libros podría ayudar tal vez en gran escala. — hola Ángel...— salió estrepitosamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa frase, era August. — cómo me llamaste?!— nervioso pregunto Aziraphale. — se lo digo al arco, ves el ángel de ahí arriba? — le dijo August mientras con su brazo rodeaba su cuello para que dirigiera la mirada a la cima del arco. — Ese Ángel que alude al triunfo sabes, ¡como el triunfo que tendremos esta noche! — el Ángel estaba sonrojado, pero no podía más que asentir con la cabeza.</p>
<p>Mientras pasaba esta escena, del otro lado de la cera, alguien los observaba con extremo disgusto, casi nauseabundo, sus ojos despedían más fuego de lo usual porque no escuchaba lo que pasaba entre su Ángel y ese intruso. Una serpiente contenía sus ganas de maldecir si no fuera porque sabía que sería tan escandaloso que Aziraphale se daría cuenta que lo espiaba, desde hace meses de hecho. No pudo más que tragarse el odio y seguirlos con la mirada. Pero eso no quedaría ahí. Vio al "otro" pelirrojo entregarle algo al Ángel y seguir su camino, por su parte Aziraphale hizo lo mismo del lado contrario. Y se dispuso a seguirla la pista a ese desgraciado. Lo cazo hasta una florería, August entro y al cruzar la puerta alzo la mano. <em>Ese mal nacido </em>pensó el demonio al ver que ese supuesto espía hacia la señal del bando contrario al británico. No necesitó más confirmación, esta noche también tendría que seguirlos, su hiper sentido le decía que Aziraphale estaba en peligro.</p>
<p>Se dio la hora del encuentro, y frente a la iglesia una sombra diabólica esperaba a que apareciera Aziraphale junto con los espías, pero no fue así, como era lógico en una emboscada, el principiado entro solo a la iglesia, y pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Crowley decidiera que era preferible incendiar todo 40 kilómetros a la redonda que dejar que el Ángel se metiera en problemas, después de todo. Necesitaba que se mantuviera con perfil bajo si en algún momento quería intentar nuevamente confesarse...</p>
<p>— ¿Te llevo a algún lado? —</p>
<p>Escucho gentilmente Aziraphale después de que pasara el zumbido en sus oídos por la agitación que acababan de causar. No entendía que hacía Crowley ahí, y le daba miedo preguntar, prefirió solo asentir y dejarse llevar por el otro.</p>
<p>— ¿No vas a decir nada? De los dos eres el que jamás se calla, y supongo que tienes mucho que contar después de esto— Crowley lanzo su comentario como un anzuelo que esperaba que el Ángel atrapara, tal vez le contaría el porqué de su actitud con ese maldito espía nazi.</p>
<p>—Yo… ¡Oh, pero como pudieron haberme mentido así! ¡Me siento como un tonto! —</p>
<p>—¿Estas exagerando Ángel...aun puedo llamarte así no? — le dijo el demonio viéndolo de reojo mientras conducía — por supuesto que no lo notaste! ¡Como podrías si estabas “fraternizando” con ese maldito Nazi!... — noto que el Ángel se encogía de hombros con sus palabras — hum… de todos modos, estamos en tiempos complicados…— — pues no creo que usted señor lo pase tan complicado! — le dijo Aziraphale exaltado levantando la voz, se sentía avergonzado, pero no quería dejar que el demonio lo notara. — “tu fama te precede”, supongo que has reportado muchas actividades con tu gente! ¡Por supuesto que todo esto te favorece! — termino haciendo un puchero hacia la ventana, sin darse cuenta que ya llevaba 10 min estacionados frente a la librería.</p>
<p>—Yo solo… he estado ocupado vigilando… — encendió un cigarrillo — ya me di cuenta que no me necesitas alrededor y puedes con tus milagros tú solo… nuestro acuerdo, supongo que no tiene caso continuar— Aziraphale, sorprendido, lo vio a los ojos esperando que él también lo viera y poder arreglar las cosas, pero sabía, por el tono del demonio, que tenía que ser él quien diera el primer paso. — Crowley yo… lo siento mucho...ves que, no entiendo de lo que hablas y a decir verdad me aterrar que… que tu gente se torne en contra tuya. Pero muy sobre todo yo… quisiera decirte que yo…— las palabras no salían como él quería, lo cual era anormal en él y le decía entre líneas a Crowley que le estaba costando muchísimo conciliar su mente y su corazón. —ya olvídalo Ángel, de verdad que no tiene caso… ya ha pasado tiempo y solo quiero que esta maldita guerra acabe para poder continuar— lanzo la colilla fuera del auto, y con el ceño fruncido, encendió el auto; Aziraphale por su parte había entendido la indirecta y abrió la puerta del Bentley, la conversación lejos de calmar todo lo que había pasado aquel día en que las sirenas no dejaban a Londres dormir, lo dejo más angustiado que antes, bajo del auto y antes que pudiera despedirse Crowley arranco sin voltear atrás; Ahora el Ángel tendría que pasar algunos cuantos años antes de ajustar su mente para esclarecer lo que pasaba, desde hace varios siglos de hecho, entre él y ese demonio.   </p>
<p>continuara... </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este fanfic esta inspirado en canciones que me hicieron pensar muchísimo en los inefables por lo que no tuve mas remedio que sacarlo de mi cabeza.<br/>Espero sean de su agrado, es mi retorno al fanfiction, hace años que nada me había llamado tanto la atención como para volver a escribir y bueno, aquí estamos.<br/>aproxiadamente seran 3 capitulos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>